overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitz
Geraldine Lam ZhiHao '''(alias '''Glitz) is a tabloid reporter with a specialty in the re-emerging vigilantes of Overwatch. After discovering mysterious light technology, she incorporated them into her photography equipment to catch up with heroes on the battlefield. (With these upgrades, Glitz is able to detect targets from faraway distances, stun or slow down enemies with intense flashes - and even 'mark' opponents for her teammates.) Bio Even though she was born in Singapore, Geraldine had to migrate North due to residual unstable sea and weather patterns from the Omnic crisis. Her parents couldn't bear to see her grow under a stressed government and restless protests, so she was sent away to New Jersey at 6 years old. Since then, she joined an elite art-tech college on a photography scholarship and graduated with flying colours. However, she couldn't find a meaningful, sustainable job afterwards. Geraldine eventually had to reach out to a seedy tabloid news-agency, a branch of HitMaker Publications. Along with pop culture, HitMaker is a major source of sensational political and crime news in North America. Starting off paparazzi photos of celebrities, Geraldine gradually got led to covering the emerging stories of heroes. After one such assignment - an anonymous tip on an arms heist - swiftly dealt with by authorities, she came to contact with the thieves' target: a failed batch of state-of-the-art light-activated detection technology. Curious on why such devices are at-risk, Glitz started a secret side project to discover their origins. She soon discovered a plot which involved the tech's side effects: to use as extreme riot and demonstration control, leaving many protestors severely injured. Geraldine decided then the technology at anyone's hands (governments and extremist militias alike) is awful, that she had to publish this story - much to her bosses' pushback. Instead, the ailing reporter had to become more hands-on. Using her university connections, she somewhat reduced the devices' damage and incorporated them into her camera gear. One of her goals is indeed getting a closer look at heroes and villains battling to report, yet her one primary objective is to stand against corruption and terror in an age of limited transparency. Appearance As a 1.65 m tall woman, she has a lithe figure with a little curve on her hips. Geraldine has tan olive skin with a few moles on her left arm. Her caramel hair is in an undercut with a long top which typically cover her left eye. She also has a pair of golden brown eyes and a nose stud. As her costume, she is decked in a beige leotard with armour-imbedded black leggings underneath. The earthy blazer's shoulder pads is patterned with mirrors. A green military bandana pushes up her bangs, and a haversack satchel is held back around her right shoulder. On her hands are a pair of leather gloves, feet combat boots and a few compartments on her person for her gear. Among various apparatuses sits her modified camera weapon Flair Gun. She also always seem to be wearing her signature black brow bar sport glasses. Personality Geraldine is naturally nosy and ruthless to get the perfect scoop. This leads her to at times think outside the box (and the rules). At times though, her kind of loyalty and integrity shines through when she would come out the shadows and take an active role in the fight. Oddly, she's also a person who would actually ask permission from her subjects to publish certain details. Working with sensationalism, Glitz also tends to favour the dramatics - through dialogue or 'thematic lighting' in her documenting. Despite this, people get genuinely surprised that she strays from the camera herself, as well as being surrounded by drama. Normally, her motivations directly come from an aggressive need to look at the city underbelly or detect a disaster, rather than fame or fortune. Abilities Sneak Peak Through her camera's viewfinder, she can observe events within moderate-high distance radius. Flair Gun Paparazzo When fired, enemies get stunned, literally, for a short period of time. Depending on their health level, it inhibits them further action until they recover. Less effective on shields. Shutter Quickfire shots, each a low damage. Perfect Angle/Golden Hour Within a short radius, heroes inside get 'marked', making their location known for others. For teammates, they are highlighted for healers or backup to join. For enemies, they become targets for said backup. Relationships Family At six years old, Geraldine moved to her aunt's family in New Jersey. There she became very close to her older cousin Cassie. Cassie later on became an pro-Omnic relations activist, inspiring Glitz to fight despite being a regular citizen. However, they also tend to disagree on the lengths needed to fight for it, as Cassie is a massive pacifist. Unlocks Voice Lines * Tunnel (There's always light at the end of the tunnel) * Perfect Angle (It's about finding the perfect angle) * Sabo (Sabo at your service!) Trivia * Geraldine is of Chinese-Malay descent, thus semi-fluent in Mandarin. * Her concept was inspired by speculating on South East Asia during the Omnic Crisis and the role of news media in Overwatch. * Coincidentally, the concept correlates with a Singaporean urban legend. If three people are shot in a photograph, the middle one would die first. Development It first began as first finding a literal Support OC, bringing speculation on characters unaffiliated with Heroes or Villains. A reporter made sense, yet for some reason I thought it would be funny/interesting if this character was a paparazzi of superheroes. The moniker Glitz immediately came to express this showy attitude, but it took a while to find her real name (basically resulting to give her a G-L-Z name). Originally, she was to have a split personality and a more troubling past. However, it was scrapped since I wasn't sure how to integrate it both in-game and in lore without looking too exaggerated. Likewise, Glitz's company was supposed to be a front or pawn for Talon or another group, making her inadvertently spy on Overwatch and provide her weaponry. Otherwise, HitMaker was to be a multinational mega franchise with an extensive R&D. Then I thought more of the logistics of trusting a tabloid reporter on a heavy task.Category:2 Stars